dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel ( A Most Sensational Trial )
Gabriel, also known as The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, 'The Most Powerful Woman In Heaven', the Angel of Revelation, and the Messenger of Heaven, is the third of the archangels created by God, and one of the two females among that number. In A Most Sensational Trial, Gabriel is the second archangel to appear, after her older brother Michael. Eons ago, Gabriel was created alongside Michael, Helel, Raphael, Uriel, Ramiel, Metatron, and Sariel to fight for God against the Darkness. After doing so, the archangels filled the echelons of leadership alongside their father, God. Gabriel was renowned in Heaven for her zealotry and willingness to follow God's word as undisputed law. Helel taught her all the magic and power he knew, which made Helel her favorite brother, despite the fact that he had showed "independent" tendencies. In fact, she was so zealous to the point when Helel asked her for assistance in his war, she flat-out refused him and condemned him as a heretic of the worst kind. Following the War in Heaven, the Fall, and Helel's death, the devils, led by the Four Princes of the Underworld Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Lucifer, declared war on Heaven. Heaven followed suit, which was duly followed by the Fallen, sparking the Great War. Although Sandalphon was given overall command of the Host of Heaven, Gabriel, as a Great Seraph, often worked independently of her brother, and was one of the most decorated commanders of the war, both in strategy and her immense might. Like all the archangels, Gabriel was forced to withdraw when God was slain by Kokabiel. Following Michael's acension as the New God, Gabriel served as his right hand, enforcing the laws of Heaven with an iron fist. Initially, Gabriel was against the formation of the ceasefire with the devils and the Fallen, but she eventually acquiesced to Michael's decision. Like all the supernatural beings present, she was shocked when Presidents Jeffrey Bradley ( USA ), Vladimir Putin ( Russian Federation ), Xi Jinping ( PRC ) and Herman van Rampuy ( EU ) made a surprise appearance by webcam and demanded a treaty between the Three Factions and ''humanity. Gabriel, like most of the supernatural leadership, made a grudging appearance at the Warsaw Presidential Palace, where the conventions for the greater peace treaty were being made. The archangel almost jeopardized the entire thing when she molecularly combusted James Bradley for pulling his revolver on her and threatening her with his gun, which would have done her no harm. Although the whole shindig was resolved when a repentant Raynare was reinstated as a Dominion and used her new powers to revive the slain human lawyer, the human leadership still viewed Gabriel with distrust. Following these events, Gabriel competed in the Human-Three Factions Friendship Games, where she was viewed with distrust by the human leaders present. She won the 100m, 200m, and 400m meter dash, as well as the 200m women's freestyle, something which she was justly proud of. Gabriel led the Heavenly delegation at the Norse-Heaven talks, in which she criticized Odin for his perversion. Appearance Like all angels, Gabriel's true form is pure light. In her human form, she appears as a beautiful and voluptuous young adult woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, complete with a mouth fixed in a perpetual scowl. She often wears the full angelic armor of Heaven; festooned with white and enameled gold and adorned with a long white cape. When ''not ''wearing that, she usually wears the attire that angels generally wear on Earth- a pristine white two-piece suit, complete with a white tie and undershirt. As an archangel, Gabriel has six pairs of white wings. Personality Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Gabriel is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, being endowed with an tremendously vast supply of power that made her stronger than any human, monster, devil, all lesser angels, and practically every other God from any other mythology. Her descent from Heaven alone caused the 2004 Indian Ocean Tsunami, causing vast amounts of damage to Indonesia, Thailand, and Malaysia, as well as farther effects abroad. In addition, she was able to effortlessly banish Vali Lucifer, a powerful devil and the host of the even more powerful Heavenly Dragon Albion, with the mere flick of her wrist. In fact, it was Michael and Gabriel who sealed the Heavenly Dragons in their Sacred Gears, earning the Dragons' immense hatred. Although Gabriel is an Archangel, thus being a remarkably strong and powerful celestial being, she is still susceptible to weaknesses. A fight between her and the Hindu God Shiva would be estimated to destroy the solar system and kill both combatants, meaning that Shiva is at least equal to her might. The Great Red and Ophis ( at her full might ) could also effortlessly annihilate Gabriel, as could Trihexa/The Darkness. The True Longinus could also kill Gabriel, though it is mentioned that Archangels are far more resistant to its effects. The Archangel Weapons could kill Gabriel, as proven by Helel's death and dismemberment by the Spear of Helel. As a final note, Enochian spells affect Gabriel, despite her status as an archangel. Here are all the powers that Gabriel has demonstrated in ''A Most Sensational Trial: *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': Being an elder archangel and as the oldest female celestial being in existence, Gabriel is endowed with a vast supply of unfathomable supernatural power, allowing her to do almost anything she wishes. This is confirmed when Raynare acknowledges Gabriel's power as "being beyond description." *'Immense Light Projection': Being an angel, Gabriel is able to generate vast quantities of light and use it to blast her foes into oblivion. She can also use this to form weapons of light with ease. *'Immense Strength': As an archangel, Gabriel possessed enormous physical strength, being able to easily overpower all lesser angels, devils, dragons, monsters, gods ( except for the Hindu Trimurti ) and humans. James Bradley's readings through devil history revealed that Gabriel had single-handedly destroyed entire armies of Ultimate-class devils and personally killed the Satan Beelzebub, making her extremely strong indeed. *'Immense Stamina': Like all angels, Gabriel could go indefinitely without sustenance, and can never get tired. *'Molecular Combustion': Gabriel was able to rip apart a being at the subatomic level, as shown when she "exploded" James Bradley. *'Weather Manipulation': Gabriel displayed total control over the weather. Her descent from Heaven in 2004 caused the Indian Ocean tsunami; her arrival in Japan caused a massive blackout across that country, and her descent in Warsaw, ( among her fellow Archangels ) generated massive storms across all of Europe. *'Astral Projection: '''Gabriel could partially display her true form to intimidate others; it was visualized by her eyes glowing intensely and her mortal form emanating an intense white light that was harmful to devils, monsters, and humans. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Being around for billions of years, Gabriel, like her fellow archangels, possesses vast knowledge and awareness about many things on a truly epic level, which was shown when she dismissed Ajuka Beelzebub's Kankara Formula as "child's play." *'Reality Warping: Gabriel "disabled" gravity in a specific area as part of the Three Factions-Human Competitive Sporting Event's opening show. *'''Telepathy: Gabriel was able to discern the faith of Asia, Irina, and Xenovia, as well as the lack of faith in James. *'Teleportation': Gabriel is able to appear and disappear almost anywhere she wants. *'Apporting': Gabriel can teleport practically anything to wherever she wants. *'Telekinesis': Gabriel can move things using only her mind. *'Flight': Being an angel, Gabriel is able to fly using her wings. *'Immortality': Gabriel was not subject to disease or old age, and was approximately more than thirteen billion years old as of A Most Sensational Trial. *'Electrokinesis': Gabriel could create and manipulate electricity to a near-infinite degree. *'Healing': Gabriel could heal wounds with a touch, thought, or simple glance. Equipment * Horn of Gabriel: Gabriel's personal Archangel Weapon. It is the very horn that, according to prophecies in the Book of Revelation, will be blown to signal the beginning of Judgement Day. The Horn's true powers, however, allow Gabriel to selectively kill anyone on the battlefield that she deems an enemy, and grant a massive surge of power to anyone she deems an ally. Despite this, however, Gabriel seldom used the Horn of Gabriel in combat, only utilizing its destructive powers as a last resort. Trivia *Gabriel's appearance is kind of based on Rossweisse from the LN, but really doesn't fit that. Just imagine her as a tall, beautiful, and busty blonde woman. *Gabriel is well-loved by the Islamic community; a nod to real-life Gabriel's status as the archangel that brought revelation to the Prophet Muhammad. *In Hebrew, the name "Gabriel" means "God is my strength," a nod to her fanaticism as depicted in A Most Sensational Trial. *Gabriel's theme is ''Second Prelude ''from the Halo 2 soundtrack. *Gabriel's measurements are B100-W56-H91cm, and her height is 180 cm, or 5'11. Navigation Category:Canon Female Characters